Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tomy/Trackmaster Trains That He Should Make
Here is a list of trains that Paul Young and Paul Young 65 should make in Tomy/Trackmaster Style. Cast Trains *Casey Jr (a 2-4-0 tender engine) (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express (a 4-4-0 tender engine) (from Babes in Toyland) *Pete (a 2-4-2 tender engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Montana (a 4-6-2 tender engine) (from Play Safe) *Ivor (an 0-4-0 tank engine) (from Ivor the Engine) *Tootle (a 4-4-2 tender engine) (from Little Golden Book Land) *Jebidiah (a 4-2-2 tender engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Doc (a 2-4-4 tender engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Blue (a 2-2-0 tender engine) and Huey (a 2-2-0 tender engine) (from Dora the Explorer) *Tillie (a 4-2-2 tender engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Toots (a 2-2-2 tender engine) (from Porky's Railroad) *Georgia (a 2-4-2 tender engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) *Pufle the Steam Train (an 0-4-0 tender engine) *Melissa (a 6-4-0 tender engine) (from Onion Pacific) *Cerberus (an 0-6-4 tenderless engine) (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *Sir Reginald (a 4-6-4 tender engine) (from Madeline) *Emma (an 0-4-0 tank engine) (from Jim Button) *Alfred (a 4-4-2 tender engine) (from Porky's Railroad) Rolling Stock *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach, Blue Coach, Orange Baggage Car, Green Coach, and Red Caboose (from Dumbo) *Toyland Express's Blue Coach, Yellow Coach, and Red Caboose (from Babes in Toyland) *Ivor's Gold Coach, Blue Coach, Black Coach, and Green Coach (from Ivor the Engine) *Tootle's Wagons (from Little Golden Book Land) *Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land) *Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (from The Little Engine That Could) *Farnsworth's Coaches (from The Little Engine That Could) *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) *Sir Reginald's Coaches (from Madeline) *Alfred's Coach (from Porky's Railroad) Special Engines and Rolling Stock Guests *Thomas the Tank Engine (Green Livery) *No. 80151 (a British Railways Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) (coupled to a Red Observation coach and three green coaches) *Earl Bathurst No. 5051 (a Great Western Railway Castle Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (coupled to two G.W.R. Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches) *G.W.R. Chocolate and Cream Coaches *The Novelty Engine *Freight Cars *The Rocket Engine (coupled to Rocket's coaches) *Rocket's Coaches *Planet (coupled to Planet's coaches) *Planet's Coaches *Fenchurch No. 672 (an 0-6-0 Terrier Tank Engine) (coupled to some Metropolian coaches) *Metropolian Coaches *Green Van *Red Boxcar *Pullman Coaches *Earl of Berkeley No. 9017 (a Great Western Railway 4-4-0 Dukedog Tender Engine) (coupled to six G.W.R. chocolate and cream colored coaches) *DMUs *No. 4144 (a Great Western Prairie 2-6-2 Tank Engine) (with a red and yellow coach, a blue and white coach, three red and yellow coaches, and a red coach) *Fire Fly (a Great Western Railway 2-2-2 tender engine) (coupled to some coaches) *Diesel Trains *Southern Region Green Coaches *Red Van *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Thomas Bach (an 0-4-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Green Narrow Gauge Coaches *K36 No. 486 (a 2-8-2 tender engine) (coupled to seven yellow coaches and a red coach) *Yellow and Red D&RGW Coaches *Welsh Highland Railway Beyer Garrett (coupled to some coaches) *Ffestiniog Freight Cars *Ffestiniog Railway Coaches *D&RGW Coaches *D&RGW Freight Cars *D&RGW Cabooses *Prince (an 0-4-0 Saddle Tank Engine with Tender added) (coupled to some coaches) *Earl of Merionith (an 0-4-4-0 double ended engine) (coupled to some freight cars) *Sonoma *Welsh Highland Railway Coaches *David Lloyd George (an 0-4-4-0 double ended engine) (coupled to some cabooses) *Banking Engines No. 14, 15, 6, 7 (banking the trains) *Banking Coaches *Southern Pacific Coaches *White and Black Coaches *German Coaches *Birch Grove No. 473 (an 0-6-2 Tank Engine) (coupled to 65 and some coaches) *Red Coaches *O1 Class 0-6-0 No. 65 (coupled to some coaches) *Blackmore Vale No. 21C123 (a Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2) (coupled to a green coach, two pullman coaches, an Intercity coach, and seven pullman coaches) *Bluebell No. 323 (a Southern Railway P Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine) (banking a train) *No. 75027 (a British Railways Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (coupled to Camelot) *Stepney No. 55 (a Southern Railway Terrier Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine) (coupled to Fenchurch and some coaches) *Camelot No. 73082 (a British Railways Standard Class 4mt 4-6-0 Tender ENgine) (coupled to a green coach, four red coaches, and an LNWR Observation coach) *No. 3985 (a 4-6-6-4 tender engine) (coupled to some freight cars and some coaches) *Union Pacific Freight Cars *Union Pacific Diesels *Union Pacific Coaches *Amtrak Diesels *Amtrak Coaches *Pump Trolley *No. 119 (an American 4-4-0 tender engine) (coupled to some passenger cars) *D&S Coaches *D&S Freight Cars *Govenor Stanford No. 1 (an American 4-4-0 tender engine) (coupled to a coach, a mail car, a boxcar, and a caboose) *Union of South Pacific No. 60009 (an L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Pacific Class 4-6-2 tender engine) (coupled to a red coach, four green and yellow coaches, a brown and yellow coach, and three green and yellow coaches) *L.M.S. Coaches *Duchess of Sutherland No. 6233 (an L.M.S. Duchess Class Pacific 4-6-2 Tender Engine) (coupled to a red coach, three blue and white coaches, six Intercity coaches, and a brown and yellow coach) *Maroon Coaches *No. 4866 (a Great Western Railway Class 0-4-2 Tank Engine) (coupled to 4141 and nine coaches) *Cookham Manor No. 7808 (a Great Western Railway Manor Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (coupled to Hinderton Hall and seven coaches) *No. 4141 (a G.W.R. 2-6-2 Prairie Tank Engine) (coupled to three coaches) *No. 6697 (a G.W.R. 0-6-2 Tank Engine) (coupled to 4866 and 4141) *Hinderton Hall No. 5900 (a Great Western Railway Hall Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) (coupled to seven coaches) *LNWR Observation Coach *G.W.R. Diesel *No. 1361 (a G.W.R. Tank Engine) (coupled to 5572 and a freight train) *No. 5572 (a G.W.R. 2-6-2 Prairie Tank Engine) (coupled to 1361 and a freight train) *No. 5322 (a G.W.R. Mogul 2-6-0 Tender Engine (coupled to seven coaches) *Green Arrow No. 4771 (an L.N.E.R. Gresley V2 Class 2-6-2) (coupled to a Maroon coach, four red and yellow coaches, an Intercity coach, and four red and yellow coaches) *No. 2857 (a G.W.R. 2-8-0 Tender Engine) (coupled to seven maroon coaches) *No. 45110 (an L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4mt 4-6-0) (coupled to eleven coaches) *Mallard No. 4468 (an L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Pacific Class 4-6-2 tender engine) (coupled to a maroon coach and ten Intercity coaches) *Coronation No. 6220 (an L.M.S. Coronation Class Pacific 4-6-2 Tender Engine) (coupled to some coaches) *No. 23 (an 0-4-0 Saddle Tank Engine) (coupled to a freight train) *No. 92214 (a British Railways Standard Class 9F 2-10-0 tender engine) (coupled to a maroon coach and three red and yellow coaches) *Red Maroon Coaches *Red and Yellow Coaches *No. 47357 (an L.M.S. Jinty 0-6-0 Tank Engine) (coupled to 80098 and some coaches) *No. 80098 (a British Railways Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) (coupled to some coaches) *Diesel Engines *0-4-0STE *D5528 *Tank Engines *D9009 *TGV Diesel Trains Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65